


Monster

by HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Heavy Angst, I actually don’t think it’s heavy angst but idk how to tag things so, I wrote this as them being in a relationship but it’s never mentioned so you can read it as platonic, Idk if the warning is needed but there is violence so better safe than sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/pseuds/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind
Summary: Roger really needs to stop doing drugs. It turns him into a fucking monster.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what was going through my mind, this is kinda dark. I swear I’m ok.
> 
> Also this is focusing a lot on Roger instead of Mark which I never do so don’t be too harsh.

Roger really needs to stop doing drugs. It changes him too much. He doesn’t become relaxed and fun like Collins. Roger becomes a fucking monster. 

It started out innocent enough. He’d cry and yell and throw the occasional insult. But the more he took and the less time it went between each fix, the worse he got. Every time he got high it was like something possessed him. He was completely aware of what he was doing, but he physically couldn’t stop himself.

It wasn’t rare that Roger would find himself leaning over Mark. Beating him black and blue. There was something oddly satisfying about watching the color change on his skin, from pale, to red, to blue, purple and green. He felt powerful having someone sobbing under him. Tears streaming down Mark’s face and drying around his eyes. Roger liked seeing Mark’s nosebleed trickle down his chin and dripping on his shirt. He liked hearing the screams of pain every time he’d land a new hit and the hissing sound Mark made when one of his tears rolled over a cut on his cheek, causing it to sting. Roger had full control over Mark, and he loved every second of it.

At least he loved it when he was high. The mornings after, when he had gotten sober, would always start the same. Roger would cry and do whatever he could for Mark to forgive him. He would make some promise about quitting drugs for good (which, for the record, they both knew was a lie) and Mark would hug him and tell him it was okay and that he knew Roger would change. Roger knew Mark didn’t believe what he was saying. Roger noticed how every time he’d move a little too close, or look at Mark a certain way he’d flinch. Mark tried his best to hide it, but that’s not really anything he could control. 

It would start again anyway. It always did. Roger would take an injection and soon enough his eyes would turn cold and dark. His empathy would be next to nothing and he would need to feel alive again. Ending with a bloody Mark Cohen sobbing on the floor until he passed out.

Mark believed he was being a good friend for letting Roger do this to him. But most importantly, Mark believed he deserved it.


End file.
